SM104: That's Some Spicy Island Research!
is the 12th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and the others have gone to Poni Island to work on research projects. They all decide on their subjects, but Ash ends up getting suspected of being a radish thief by Hapu, a girl he meets on the island. And then Team Skull show up as well. Episode Plot A girl is pulling out some vegetables, and is helped by her Golurk. The girl appreciates its help, and places the vegetable on a cart. She sees some singing Oricorio, and gives them a vegetable for this encouragement they have showed. The Oricorio are pleased, as the girl has worked hard to plant these vegetables. Meanwhile, the heroes have reached Poni Island. Nurse Joy welcomes them, and Kukui states his students will be in her care for the next few days. Ash wonders if the Nurse Joy from Melemele Island is her younger sister, but this one admits she's the youngest of them all. Rotom compares her photo, seeing a very close resemblance, but this one states she's the cutest of them all. The heroes have come to the island to do their projects. Sophocles wishes to evolve his Charjabug, and Nurse Joy advises him to go to Vast Poni Canyon for that. Kiawe wishes to train, and gets hit by Marowak, who is pumped-up, too. Mallow wishes to get some Poni Radishes for her menu - a type of long vegetable. Lana has contacted Ida, and will train with her, which pleases Popplio and Sandy. Lillie is silent for a while, since time had passed since she came to Poni Island's harbor, which made her remember some things. Ash recalls they went here to rescue Lusamine, and were in a rush not to explore. Thus, Lillie wishes to learn more about ecology of the island. Ash grins, for he decided to take on the Grand Trial of the island. He is pleased, for he cleared Melemele, Akala and Ula'ula Island's trials. Others are not amused, as there currently is no Island Kahuna for Ash to battle against. Sophocles reminds that the last Island Kahuna was too old and retired. Regardless, Ash decides to face Tapu Fini instead. Kukui thinks that is rash, but Ash and his classmates believe Kukui can return home, since they'll be fine on their own. Ash pushes Kukui to the boat, who reminds he will be waiting for their reports. The heroes walk out, but Kukui is pleased to have these children as his students, until Ash falls in the water. Later, Ash walks up to the mountain, moved to see the picturesque view of the sea. Others warn him he is rushing out to see Tapu Fini. Suddenly, Rotom finds a Golurk working at a garden. It pulls out a vegetable, which Mallow identifies it to be the Poni Radish. Ash goes to Golurk, and just as he is to cross the fence, he gets yelled at. A voice asks if they are thieves; despite replying no, Ash and Pikachu get blown away by Golurk's Flash Cannon. Tsareena stops Ash and Pikachu, while the girl leaps away from her Golurk, accusing Ash of being the raddish thief. Despite Ash stating he is not the thief, the girl decides to punish him in a battle. Rotom warns Ash is at a disadvantage, who admits he knows this, and has Pikachu use Quick Attack. Pikachu closes in on Golurk and slams its knee with Iron Tail. The girl remarks the Quick Attack was but a decoy. Mallow notices the girl is calm, while Ash has Pikachu repeat its attacks. However, Golurk pulls Pikachu by his tail, and tosses him to the ground. Pikachu stands up, but the girl has Golurk use High Horsepower, which defeats Pikachu in an instant. The girl warns Ash this is what happens to the thieves, and tells him never to return. The heroes go to the Pokémon Center, where Pikachu is healed back to his strength. Ash thanks Nurse Joy, but is concerned about the girl and her strong Golurk. Kiawe spotted she had a Mudsdale, believing she is a Ground-type trainer. Nurse Joy believes they are talking about Hapu, who works in the radish garden. Joy explains her parents live nearby, but Hapu refuses to leave that garden, for she used to live with Mr. Sofu. Kiawe sees this Sofu was the Island Kahuna, and his grandfather's best friend. Joy continues, for Sofu, Hapu's grandfather, was the one that taught Hapu about gardening and battling. Joy tells that Hapu is prideful, and battled only grown-ups, since there is nobody on the island that is her age. In fact, she lost a lot of times, but improved herself to fight those that were older than she was. Mallow wonders if that justifies Hapu's aggressive behavior to call them thieves. Joy remembers that Hapu discovered someone was stealing her vegetables. Mallow is interested in these Poni Radishes, and Joy has Blissey show some of it to the class. The heroes eat some of it, and are overwhelmed by how spicy it is. Nurse Joy replies that they get used to the spicy taste, and remarks that Hapu's Poni Radishes are of excellent quality, which makes Mallow desire for more. At the garden, Hapu has a break, and thinks of her battle with Ash, noting he had some power, and gets licked by Mudsdale. The heroes are to leave. Sophocles wishes to train Charjabug, and is accompanied by Kiawe. Lillie wants to take a walk, and Mallow invites her to the market. Lana aims to go fishing, while Ash is psyched about finding Tapu Fini. Rotom is interested in all the things, but decides to accompany Ash. Hapu continues gardening, and notices it's quiet. Thus, she goes atop Golurk to patrol the area, as the latter flies off. Ash walks with Rotom and Pikachu, thinking he'll find Tapu Fini by sea, due to its Water-typing. Ash goes to the beach, and tries to call upon the Guardian Deity. However, he encounters some Oricorio, which Rotom identifies as Sensu-styled. One of the Oricorio is lulled by a Poni Radish, which is pulled to a rock. Within a range, Oricorio is grabbed by Tupp, and Zipp and Rapp cheer for capturing Oricorio. Tupp places it in a bag with the rest of the Oricorio, thinking of making them all dance for their headquarters, and pleasing their big sis'. Ash confronts them, which alerts these grunts. The grunts exclaim they came here to snatch Oricorio at behalf of their big sis'. Ash demands these Pokémon to be freed, but Tupp expects a battle for that: Zubat, Garbodor and Salandit are sent out. Hapu patrols the area, and notices Ash facing the Team Skull grunts. She descends down, and notices her Poni Radishes, which have been stolen. She glares at Ash, who points out Team Skull took these vegetables, for they have been capturing Oricorio. Hapu becomes grim, and walks up to Team Skull, who call her a kid. Hapu sends Mudsdale, whose presence intimidates Team Skull's Pokémon. Ash states this is his fight, but Hapu coldly replies she will take out these cretins. Zubat uses Supersonic, Garbodor emits Venoshock and Salandit fires Flame Burst. The attacks hit Mudsdale, but it appears to be unscratched: its Stamina ability reinforces defense whenever hit by an attack. With High Horsepower, Mudsdale defeats Team Skull in one attack. Hapu expects all of these grunts to leave, who are called "numbskulls". The grunts see a woman on a rock, calling her as their big sis'. The woman reminds they aren't following her orders by goofing off. The grunts explain they wanted to get some Oricorio to dance at their base; the woman cuts the talk and leaves. The grunts retreat with the woman, which enrages Hapu. Ash releases all the Oricorio out of the bag. Hapu turns to her, seeing she was wrong to call him a thief. She bows down, apologizing, but Ash expects another battle from her. Hapu refuses, since this incident had nothing to do with that battle, and calls her Mudsdale back. Hapu flies off on her Golurk, but Ash promises not to give up. At evening, Nurse Joy has made some dinner, as she wishes luck to everyone on their projects. The heroes start eating, ready for new adventures. The heroes wonder how did Lana's fishing go. Lana admits she caught a shiny Relicanth, which amazes the heroes. However, she shows a black/white print of a Relicanth. Debuts Character *Hapu *Plumeria Pokémon *Oricorio (Sensu Style) *Hapu's Golurk *Hapu's Mudsdale Move *High Horsepower Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Golurk (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Poni Island's Nurse Joy asks where does everybody go in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Poni Island. The other answers are Akala Island (blue), Ula'ula Island (red), and Aether Paradise (yellow). *This marks the first episode to feature "Notebook of the Heart". Gallery Golurk helps the girl in harvesting SM104 2.png The girl shares the radishes with Oricorio SM104 3.png Nurse Joy flatters herself SM104 4.png The group realizes Ash doesn't know about the Poni Island Kahuna SM104 5.png Ash falls in the water SM104 6.png Ash and Pikachu gets attacked SM104 7.png Pikachu charges forward with Quick Attack SM104 8.png Pikachu uses Iron Tail on one of Golurk's legs SM104 9.png Golurk grabs Pikachu's tail SM104 10.png Golurk hits Pikachu with High Horsepower SM104 11.png Pikachu has recovered SM104 12.png Ash and Kiawe are overwhelmed by the spiciness of the radishes SM104 13.png Hapu calls Mudsdale back SM104 14.png Hapu flies off SM104 15.png A thief attempts to kidnap Oricorio SM104 16.png Ash faces off against Team Skull SM104 17.png Three attacks are heading for Mudsdale SM104 18.png The Team Skull admin appears SM104 19.png Despite apologizing for her behavior, Hapu refuses to take Ash's challenge }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Team Skull Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura